chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaiden
Hey! My name is Kyle, Also known inside CoA as Khaiden. Here is some information about me. I live in one of the world's smallest country's that's right! The lovely Netherlands. Beside that fact that I like playing World of Warcraft in my free time I also consider myself very atletic, I go the gym four times a week and every night I go to the local Swimming pool to train in Waterpolo, I've been playing waterpolo for 7 years now and I still love it, What aint fun about drowning,Kicking,breaking limbs,or hitting a person while you're trying to slam a waterpolo ball (Size of a regular football) in the other goal? Waterpolo is a combination of swimming/Rugby/handball and also a GREAT team sport, I also do some jogging daily with my dad, Well my twin brother was suppose to do some exercise but we're not able to dragg him away from his laptop for a couple of years now and because I thought my dad could use some company while running I was happy to join him, Good for a son and dad relationship. Also I rarely eat any unhealthy snacks, Instead of some chocolate I rather have a healthy sandwich. I also used to practise the fighting/defense sport 'Judo' sadly when I had the black belt for an year I had to quit because of an injury at my right wrist, Broke it on two different places with waterpolo, Luckily everything is doing fine with it now. My personality! Well I'm always trying to be friendly toward everyone even If I like the person or not, Everyone deserves to get a good treatment, Usualy I'm always calm and patient and in the mood to help people out where ever I can but ofcourse I also have my dark sides, due the fact it takes long to get me upset or pissed, You wont want to be near me then, If I get upset toward someone its mostly because of a good reason and I will act rather harsh and mean toward my fellow CoA players, Ofcourse I will apologize to the persons I might have offended while that wasn't my meaning to do but if you need some help or just want to have a nice chat, Feel free to contact me always unless I'm taking a nap ofcourse. I have a brain disorder named 'Dyslextie' not sure if you know what this means so let me explain it quickly for you, This means I find it hard to write words or to read them. I can easily speak words without any problem but if you ask me to write the word down for you, That might be a problem depending on the word, So I'm deeply sorry if I make a grammar error once in a while, Making mistakes lays within the human nature nonetheless. I consider myself to be rather active on wow due the fact of my bussy atletic life so thats a nice plus. I also love laying on my bed just watching some TV, nothing on my mind just chilling. I try to treat people with as much respect as possible, If you treat me well I will treat you the same way back, If you unrespect my friends or make stupid jokes like, Your mom! then you better should stay out my sight forwhat I consider that to be rather childish and unrespectful toward your fellow players, Treat people with the same respect you wish to be treated I suppose. EchelonedWow. Some people might know me as the EchelonedWow Helion Voter+ Khaiden Dawnstrider, Perhaps even from the guild 'Kingdom of Therodean' due the fact I've RPed for two great and enjoyable years on Echelonedwow, I am not sad that its shut down, No offence the admins were lazy and only wore the admin tag to show off plus I like this server alot more, Better rules and ofcourse most important RP's, Echeloned was filled to the edge with PVPing lolplayers and RPers who couldn't wear anything els then T8-T10 with Shadowmourne for some reason. A picture, Well I tried my best to upload one but for some reason it doesn't work but luckily I found myself able to upload a picture onto the server's forums at the off-topic section. I'll be happy to upload more information about me in the future, Take care and thanks for using your time to read through my personal page -Khaiden out